customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (Jomaribryan's version)
Universal Pictures Home Entertainment is the home video distribution division of Universal Pictures. It was founded in 1980 in Los Angeles, California. The company is owned by NBCUniversal, the entertainment division of Comcast. On May 2, 2014, "HIT Entertainment" announced a new home video deal with "Universal Studios Home Entertainment". It distributed Barney's Great Adventure when "PolyGram Filmed Entertainment" was dissolved. About Universal Studios Home Entertainment Universal Studios Home Entertainment is a unit of Universal Pictures, a division of Universal Studios (www.universalstudios.com). Universal Studios is a part of NBCUniversal, one of the world's leading media and entertainment companies in the development, production, and marketing of entertainment, news, and information to a global audience. NBCUniversal owns and operates a valuable portfolio of news and entertainment television networks, a premier motion picture company, significant television production operations, a leading television stations group, world-renowned theme parks, and a suite of leading Internet-based businesses. NBCUniversal is a subsidiary of Comcast Corporation Barney Video Releases # This is How I Feel (2014) # Let's Go to the Movies '(2015) # '''Let's Go to the Castle '(2015) # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) # 'Let's Go to the Grocery Store '(2015) # '''Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes (2015) # Let's Go to the Museum '''(2015) # It's Showtime with Barney! (2015) # '''Barney's All Around the Neighborhood (2015) # Barney's Fun with Traveling (2015) # Barney's Sleepover Surprises (2015) # Barney's Musical Jukebox '''(2015) # '''Barney's Safety and Friends (2015) # Barney's Wedding Fun (2015) # Barney's International Festival (2015) # Family Forever (2015) # Let's Go to the Restaurant (2015) # Celebrate the Holidays with Barney '(2015) # '''Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 '(2015) # 'Rock and Roll with Barney '(2016) # '''Let's Go to the Post Office (2016) # Sing-Along with Barney (2016) # Dance-Along with Barney (2016) # Barney's Celebration! (2016) # Barney's Rhyming Time & Other Stories '''(2017) # '''Barney's Clubhouse Fun! (2018) # Barney Video Re-Releases # Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration '(re-titled as "'Cheer for the New Year") (2014) # Barney's Great Adventure (2015/16) # Barney in Concert (2015) # Happy Easter, Love Barney '''(2015) # '''Barney's Musical Day (2015) # Kids Double Feature: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes and Barney's Musical Scrapbook (2015) # Barney's Make-Believe Adventure '''(also known as "Make-Believe Adventure - The Movie") (2015) # Barney's Birthday (2015) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2015) # '''This is My Habitat (2015) # Top 20 Countdown (2015) # A Very Merry Christmas (2015) # Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2016) # Let's Pretend with Barney (2016) # Barney's Colorful World (2016) # Ready, Set, Play! (2016) # The Land of Make-Believe (2016) # Barney's Easter Adventure (2016) # Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney (2016) # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2016) # Planes, Trains & Cars (2016) # Barney's Halloween Party (2016) # A Very Merry Christmas (2016-2017) # Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2017) # I Love My Friends (2017) # Barney's Birthday Party (re-titled as "Barney's Birthday (2005)") # Barney's Merry Christmas! (re-titled as "We Wish You a Merry Christmas") # # # # # # # Special Edition Barney Video Releases # Barney in Concert: Special Edition (2016) # Barney's Birthday: Special Edition (2016) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas: Special Edition (2016) # This is My Habitat: Special Edition (2016) # Top 20 Countdown: Special Edition (2017) Category:Video companies Category:Video Distributors Category:Companies